A Long, Rainy, Smelly, Toe Twiddling Day
by blacktears
Summary: I was bored. And that was my imspiration for this bizzare piece of work.


  
Disclaimer: No one is mine, they're all J.K. Rowling's, don't sue.   
  
Note: See those first words? Yes, the "I'm boooored.." part. Thats what I am right now. And when I'm bored, I write. I write pointless and sometimes nonsensical things. I think this is simply pointless, not even amusing pointless, so need telling me that in your reviews, okay? Merci. ~Harmony~   
  
  


### A Long, Rainy, Smelly, Toe Twiddling Day

  
  
"I'm boooored...." Harry complained in a whiney voice, giving his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, puppy dog eyes. "Lets do something!"   
  
Hermione sighed, but didn't even look up from the scroll she was translating out of arabic. "There's nothing to do, Harry, remember?" Ron said, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"I remember," Harry's eyes turned downcast like a disapointed child. "But I'm sure we can THINK of SOMEthing...."   
  
"We tried." Ron reminded the dark haired wizard. "We failed. Only Hermione thought of something and she's doing it...."   
  
"Oh yeah." Harry concentrated on his shoes. "Letssssssss......twiddle our toes!"   
  
Hermione did look up now, a puzzled expression on her face, and Ron said, "Huh?!"   
  
"Twiddle our toes." Harry repeated overly slowly.   
  
"Harry," Hermione started, but then stopped when she realized that she didn't know what to say. How does one reply to some totally ludicris, random and pointless idea like that?   
  
Harry was already pulling his shoes and socks off. He streched his pale feet out before himself, grinning at his long toes. Ron and Hermione made faces at the smell-Harry's feet were nearly in Ron's face! "Twiddle our toes," Harry said for a third time, to no one in particular. He very slowly started moving his two big toes around each other.   
  
Ron exchanged an odd glance with Hermione. "Um, lets not, Harry," he pushed his friend's feet out of his face, with relief. "Lets.....um....."   
  
"Study!" Hermione put in quickly, with a little too much enthusiasm. She grabbed a random scroll and thrust it at Harry.   
  
Harry made a face-one even more exadurated and disgusted than the one Ron had made at the smell of Harry's rather ripe feet. "Study? Ewwww.....come on Hermione, there HAS to be something better to do...."   
  
Hermione let her arm, which held the scroll in it, drop. She threw Ron a look, ordering HIM to think of an idea-and fast, before Harry started twiddling his toes again. Ron, understanding the Look, opened his mouth to speak. "Um....We could play chess," he suggested hopefully.   
  
"Boooooorinnnnng....." Harry itoned, rolling his eyes back in his head. "Lets conjour up dung beetles!"   
  
Hermione made the worst face this time. "Lets not, Harry," she said, eyeing the wand in Harry's hand nervously. "We could-er-get in trouble." she improvised. "Besides, wouldn't you rather....visit Hagrid?"   
  
"Hagrid is in London, Hermi," Harry reminded his friend in the patient voice of a four year old. When had Harry regressed so?   
  
"Oh yeah....." Hermione looked slightly sheepish.   
  
"Well, if you don't want to twiddle toes, or conjur dung beetles," Both Ron and Hermione empathlically shook their heads-no they wanted to do neither of those things. "We could always go see if Fred and George need more candies and stuff tested..."   
  
Hermione glowered at her friend, and Ron grew pale. Both were remembering the time they were tricked into testing the Weasley twins' latest invention-Alien shaped lollypops! You licked them, and they came alive-and boy, ET was NOT happy, especially when Ron tried to bite off it's head... "No." The witch and wizard said in unison.   
  
"We could go fly on your broomstick," Ron said, his eyes wide with even more hope then when he had suggested playing chess.   
  
Harry simply pulled back a curtain, allowing his friend to see that it was still pouring outside. "Lets try to flush Peeves down a toilet!" Hermione shook her head. "Umm.....turn Nearly Headless Nick alive again so that he can be Fully Headless Nick?" Ron gagged at the thought. "Then what do you want to doooooooo?" Harry was whining again.   
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged another look. Neither of them could think of anything. Finally, they looked back at their friend, who appeared to be at the beginning of throwing a temper-tantraum. "Harry," Hermione said, forcing a very fake smile. "Why don't you occupy yourself by twiddling your toes?"   
  
Like a two year old, Harry grinned and clapped his hands together in glee. He brought his feet up so suddenly that he nearly knocked Ron in the chin with them. "Wahoo!" he exclaimed as he started twiddling his toes.   
  
Hermione sighed, pointed her wand at the smelly feet and muttered something under her breath.   
  
Ron looked at his friend in horror as they both realized a charm to make Harry's feet NOT smell wouldn't work. Hermione shrugged and removed her own shoes and socks. Ron eventually did the same and they both began emulating their friend.   
  
It was bound to be a long, rainy, smelly, toe twiddling day.   
  
  
Ta da! What'd I tell you? I'm still bored, though....*pouts*


End file.
